Technical Field
The technical field relates to a printing method and more particularly relates to a three-dimensional printing method.
Description of Related Art
As the technology advanced in recent years, many methods that utilize additive manufacturing technology (e.g. layer-by-layer model construction) to build three-dimensional (3D) physical models have been proposed. Generally speaking, the additive manufacturing technology is to transfer data of the design of a 3D model, which is constructed by software, such as computer aided design (CAD), to multiple thin (quasi-two-dimensional) cross-sectional layers that are stacked in sequence. In the meantime, many techniques for forming thin cross-sectional layers are also proposed. For example, a printing module of a printing apparatus is usually configured to move above a base along an XY plane according to spatial coordinates XYZ constructed according to the design data of the 3D model, so as to use a construction material to form shapes of the cross-sectional shapes correctly. Then, the deposited construction material may be cured naturally or by heating or light irradiation to form the desired cross-sectional layers. By moving the printing module along the Z axis layer by layer, multiple cross-sectional layers can be gradually stacked along the Z axis, and while the construction material is cured layer by layer, a 3D object is formed.
Take the technology that forms 3D objects by curing the construction material with a light source as an example, the printing module is configured to be immersed in a liquid molding material in a container, and a light source module is disposed to irradiate the liquid molding material that serves as the construction material on the XY plane, so as to cure and stack the liquid molding material on a movable platform of the printing module. Accordingly, by moving the movable platform of the printing module layer by layer along the Z axis, the liquid molding material can be gradually cured and stacked to form the 3D object. However, for the current 3D printing technology, how to improve 3D printing speed and quality is still an important issue.